Charlie Bone and the mystery art
by Olivia1995
Summary: Sequel to charlie Bone and the forbidden mystery. Georgie arrives in the Uk from Austarlia and people satrt disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Bone and the mystery art

One

**A/N: sequel to Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery but you don't need to read it to understand this one I'll include a summary to remind people of what happened.**

**Summary**

**Last story Olivia's cousin Amelia arrived at Bloor's. Amelia is endowed with illusions and she's a reset button and can undo all evil. Amelia was kidnapped by the Bloor's but Manfred rescued her. She camped out in the forest with Asa for the night. Manfred then ran away from home when Amelia left on Saturday. He stayed with the Vertigo's. Meanwhile his dad got Dagbert to cause a tsunami off the coast of Australia. Amelia's mum and little sister Ophelia died in the tsunami but her other sister Georgia (Georgie) survived and came over to England. Amelia found out what happened and made Bloor's academy completely disappear never to return again. At the end Georgie appeared at Olivia's doorstep and everyone had three weeks off school while Bloor's is rebuilt.**

**So hope you enjoy this one**

**I don't own anything except Amelia, Georgia and the other new girl Chlo****ë**

Georgie was looking disdainfully at the green cape her sister had given her the night before. She grudgingly put it on and went down to breakfast. Olivia was sitting at the table with Manfred, both in purple capes (Manfred had been staying with them while his home was being rebuilt), and Amelia, who was wearing a blue cape. "Why can't I have purple?" Georgie moaned. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Because you can't act to save your life and purple is for artists, Georgie," Amelia replied calmly. Georgie stamped her foot.

"Ok, why not blue?" she shouted at her sister.

Amelia stood up, "Georgia Summer Calousia, do not give me that tone of voice ever again. You can't wear blue because you don't play an instrument or sing. Blue is for music, purple for drama and green for art. You are an artist. End of story." Amelia told her sister firmly without raising her voice. "Now eat some breakfast." Amelia sat back down and Georgie sidled into place next to her.

It had been three and a half weeks since Olivia, Amelia and Manfred had been to Bloor's and today was going to be the first day they saw the new school, with the old King's room (**A/N: only room not to be destroyed because it's neutral)**. Georgie had never been to school in England or at Bloor's. She didn't know what to expect. Amelia turned to her aunt in the kitchen.

"You did inform the Bloor's that the art bus needs to come this way from next week?" She asked. Her aunt nodded while Georgie picked the burnt bits off her toast. Amelia saw what she was doing. "Georgia, just eat it."

Georgie always knew she was in trouble when her sister, aunt or cousin called her Georgia. She hung her head and started eating. "Sorry," she mumbled. Amelia put an arm around her sister. Georgie suddenly burst into tears. Amelia looked at her shocked while Olivia, Manfred and their aunt had the decency to go into the other room.

"What's up Georgie?" Amelia asked caringly. Georgie just carried on crying.

"It's that mum always told me to stop picking the burnt bits of my toast on the first day of a new school and Lia used to put her arm over my shoulder," Georgie explained. Amelia thought back to her first day at a new school in Australia. She remembered picking the toast and mum telling her off, Lia putting her arm around her and Georgie giving her advice.

"I remember and I always gave you advice," Amelia replied. Georgie nodded. "Well my advice for today is just enjoy school, it will be fine. Me and Liv have three friends in art they will look after you. And if you get upset about the tsunami just be grateful that Olivia, aunt, uncle, you and me are still alive. Some people in Japan and Australia have lost all their family. That's got to be worse. Plus you can always come and find me," Amelia told her sister hugging her. Georgie nodded, put her toast down stood up.

"I'm ready," she told her aunt. Everyone got in the car and Olivia's mum drove to Bloor's.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Amelia gasped as the car drove round the corner. The school was even more imposing than it used to be and it was a far bit bigger too. Olivia shared a glance with Amelia. The school looked even more scary than it used to. Georgie in the front just looked shocked.

"Is that the school?" she asked. Manfred nodded in the back.

"Yeah, but I don't remember it being that big in the plans," He replied. Olivia looked at Manfred and sighed.

"That's your home though," Olivia replied. Manfred nodded again. Georgie's aunt pulled up and everyone got out. They walked up to the front door. Dr. Bloor opened the door.

"Welcome back Manfred, it's great to see you again. Hello Olivia," he looked disdainfully at Amelia, "Amelia," he growled. "And this must be Georgia." He smiled at Georgie.

"It's Georgie but yes, that's me," she chirped happily. Dr. Bloor showed them in. The school looked exactly the same as it used to from the inside. They got to his office.

"Now then Georgia, I don't use shortened names. I assume your cousin and sister have told you the rules. The art academy bus will pick you up at 7:45am on Monday next week. It is the first of the three buses. Here is your timetable, Emma Tolly will show you to your lessons. You will have to do first year for three years because you're too young to move up next year plus you will have only done two terms of school. Now Amelia, no destroying the school please. We won't make you do things you don't want to and we will be nicer. Here are your timetables as well," he said handing the other two girls there timetables. They smiled and left the room.

Outside the buses were arriving. The music students were first. Charlie, Billy, Fidelio, Gabriel and Dagbert climbed off. "Hey," Charlie called. "You must be Georgie," he said to the small girl. She nodded.

"Yeah, that's me," she chirped. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I warned you she was chirpy," she replied. The art students walked over to the friends.

"Hey Georgie," Emma said. Emma had been round on Wednesday to see Olivia and had met Georgie. "This is Tancred and Lysander. Charlie, Gabriel, Billy, Fidelio, Dagbert and Asa," she said pointing to everyone. Everyone said hi and they all walked into the school.

"It's bigger than before," Tancred said out loud. Amelia mimed too shut up but Georgie had heard and her eyes widened.

"What!" she exclaimed. Tancred bit his lip. 'Sorry' he mouthed. Amelia shrugged and walked off. Leaving Tancred, Emma, Lysander and Georgie to go through the art cloakroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

In the art cloakroom Georgie turned to Tancred. "What do you mean it's bigger? Wasn't it big enough before?"

Tancred shook his head. "Georgie it's fine. It was big enough before but the Bloor's have obviously decided to expand the school and ruin our lives some more." Tancred walked over to his locker and it burst open due to a strong gust of wind. Georgie bit her lip and wondered if the sudden harsh wind was her fault.

Emma took Georgie further down the corridor and showed her to her locker. Georgie put her bag in and followed the older students to the school hall as it was the first day back so the whole school had a whole school assembly. When they went through he door they were on the left side of the hall. The blue, music students were opposite them and the drama were in the middle. Georgie scanned the third row for her sister. Amelia was standing on the end of the third row closest to the art students and when she saw Georgie she raised her hand but mimed being silent. Georgie nodded and turned her attention to the people on stage.

Dr. Bloor raised a hand. "Welcome back. The school has been rebuilt due to a certain drama student that we won't name, will we Amelia?" Everyone turned to look at Amelia who rolled her eyes and sunk in her chair. Georgie giggled. "Now everything is the same as before, endowed do their homework in the king's room. Everyone else go to your form rooms. This year my son Manfred is in charge of the drama department as Miss. Marlowe has left so all casting will be done by him. Lysander Sage, stand up a minute." Georgie turned round to look at Lysander who was looking slightly awkward at standing up. "You are in charge of the King's room and we hope that you will show your age." Lysander nodded and sat down. "Now, I hope you enjoy the new term and go to lessons." Georgie followed the rest of the first years out. Emma met up with her in the cloakroom.

"You have a sketching lesson with my class so come with me. I'll show you how to get there," Emma said hurriedly. Georgie smiled and followed the girl out the cloakroom and up to the art rooms. Emma pointed to a small room off the main art room and the little girl went in. The first and fourth years were there.

"You must be Georgia," the art teacher said happily. Georgie nodded.

"Yes miss but I like to be called Georgie," she replied taking her space next to another first former. The teacher smiled.

"Georgie it is then. Now as I was saying you will be sketching inanimate objects this term. In front of you is an object. I would like you to draw it," The teacher continued. Georgie pulled a pencil out of her bag and set about drawing the toy lion on the table in front of her. As she worked she stuck her tongue with concentration. At the end of the lesson Emma came over and looked at the young girls work.

"That's really good Georgie. In fact you've captured it really well," Emma said stunned. The detail in the mane was so detailed and full. They were the last two left and Georgie left her art on the stand before going to the garden for a run.

As everyone was in the garden it was unbeknown that the lion in the picture was slowly forming into a real lion on the outside of the sketch.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

When Georgie returned to the art room after break, she got a shock. As she picked her painting up, a loud roar from behind it scared her. She moved the painting slowly to see what was there. As she moved it she saw a real lion staring her in the face. She gulped and stepped backwards slowly. Her art teacher appeared behind her shoulder and saw the lion. She screamed and fainted. Georgie was alone. She kept creeping backwards until the lion stood on its front paws and spoke. "Georgie," it bellowed. "Do you not recognise me?" Georgie looked closely at the lion and then at the drawing she had painted.

"You're the lion from my painting. But I drew a teddy, not a real one," Georgie stuttered. She looked at the objects on the desk but couldn't find the teddy anywhere. "Hang on. Where's my lion?" She looked at the lion who moved a paw to indicate himself.

"I am the teddy you drew. As you drew me you gave me life," the lion boomed. Georgie shook her head.

"I can't do that. I'm not endowed like my sister," Georgie mumbled. The lion stared at her.

"You are and until you accept it all your paintings will come real or something else will happen. I will be present until you accept it Georgie but I won't harm anyone and I will be with you all the way," As the lion said this he started shrinking and when he was no bigger than Georgie's index finger he climbed into her cape pocket. Georgie shuddered but left the art room and headed to history. Emma was waiting for her outside the art room.

Emma led Georgie to her history room and when they got there Georgie said goodbye to Emma and entered the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Georgie met Emma, Tancred and Lysander in the art cloakroom at break. She picked up a sketchpad and followed them outside. Olivia, Amelia and Manfred were already outside. Manfred was standing slightly apart from the others looking at for trouble makers as he was on break duty. Georgie sat next to Olivia and started sketching the flowers in front of her. Amelia looked over her sister's shoulder. "That's brilliant sis," she told Georgie. Georgie smiled and carried on sketching until a voice behind her caused her to look up.

"That's brilliant sis," the figure mimicked. Amelia spun round on the log she was sitting on.

"Chloë, how nice to see you," Amelia replied sarcastically. She stood up so she was the same height as Chloë. "What do you want?"

"I came to meet your sister. Your ONLY sister now you've basically killed your own family," Chloë explained. Amelia's fists tightened at that.

"What did you say?" she said quietly.

"You killed your own family," Chloë answered slyly. At this Amelia jumped at Chloë's neck. Manfred who could hear the girls screams turned around as Charlie, Fidelio, Gabriel, Billy, Dagbert and Asa turned up. Tancred was wrestling Amelia off Chloë and Lysander was attempting to stop Chloë. When the two boys had pulled the girls apart Manfred spoke to them.

"Chloë, Amelia come with me," Manfred said unhappily. The two girls followed him inside. Georgie looked at her art and started crying. Olivia wrapped an arm around her.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry," Olivia told her. Georgie nodded, picked up her sketchbook and carried it inside. She separated from her cousin and went to her locker. She went to put her book in her locker when she saw seven wild flowers had grown out of it as she had walked inside. Her eyes widened and she slammed the book shut before anyone could see what had happened.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had GCSE's and still have some going on so updates could be slow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

**A/N: I've confused myself with how old they are so I've changed it slightly. They've just got back from the summer holidays which means they haven't had school for 10 weeks not 4. Georgie and Billy are in the 1****st**** year of Bloor's, Amelia is in her 2****nd****, Olivia, Charlie, Gabriel, Fidelio, Dagbert, Emma are in the 3****rd**** year and Tancred and Lysander are in 4****th**** year. Manfred is a teacher and Asa is redoing 7****th**** year again.**

Amelia and Chloë glared at each other from opposite sides of the office. Manfred stood in front of them. "Girls, please don't fight. Chloë what you said was inappropriate and you shouldn't have said it but Amelia you need to not retaliate. You're a prefect you should be setting an example. Now seeing as I'm in a good mood I'm not going to give you detention but you put one foot out of line this week and you will be staying here. Ok?" Manfred told the girls. Both girls nodded and left. Amelia headed towards her cousin's cloakroom to get her bag that she was sure Georgie would have picked up. Amelia opened her cousin's locker and got a shock when she moved her bag. There were flowers exactly like Georgie's drawing come out of her sketchpad. She grabbed the book and went to her lesson.

Georgie was searching her locker frantically. She couldn't find her sketchbook with the flowers coming out of it. "Looking for something?" Georgie heard her sister say from the end of the corridor. She turned to look at Amelia. Georgie nodded. "Is it this by some chance?" Amelia asked holding up the sketchbook. Georgie's heart sank as she saw her sister's face. She nodded. Amelia walked towards her holding it out in front of her. Georgie took it. "So?" Amelia asked.

Georgie looked at her innocently. "I don't know what you mean." She said. Amelia looked at her. "Ok, maybe I do." She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the mini lion. "This thing, says I'm endowed. I can bring pictures to life and until accept that everything I draw will come alive." Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"You don't accept it do you?" Georgie shook her head. "Georgie. It's obvious. Get over it. Me and Liv have endowments why wouldn't you?" Georgie shrugged.

"I'm not accepting it." Amelia looked at her.

"Well let's hope nothing bad comes out of your drawings," Amelia said leading her sister out the cloakroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Georgie sat on the rock with her sister, Olivia, the other artists and Asa. Amelia hadn't said anything to anyone regarding the artwork but Georgie was nervous that Amelia would let something slip out. "We need to have a meeting soon," Tancred said. Amelia and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, we need to fill in Georgie on everything from all our endowments to what we plan to do next," Lysander said in agreement. Amelia looked at Georgie at this but still didn't say anything.

"How about tonight in the art department?" Olivia asked. Amelia and Lysander both shook their heads.

"We have prefect duties," Amelia said sighing. Georgie knew that Amelia hated the prefect duties. The only reason Amelia had been made a prefect was to try to discipline her by making her set an example. Amelia enjoyed being a drama prefect and helping out in the department it was the late night shifts and the morning hall and corridor duties she hated. Lysander nodded.

"Although on the plus side, we are doing the same bit of the school tonight which will make it slightly more bearable," Lysander said pointing it out to Amelia who nodded. Georgie tuned out at this and started drawing rough sketches of people. She'd fill in the features later. Amelia glanced over her shoulder.

"You sure that's wise sis," Amelia whispered quietly. Georgie shrugged. She didn't care what her sister thought now that she knew she was endowed. The bell rang and everyone went inside. Georgie started to a get a strange tight knot in her tummy as she put her sketchbook away.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

It was dinner and everyone was sitting in the great hall. Drama was in the middle, music on the right hand side and art on the left hand side. Georgie was sitting in between Tancred and Emma with Lysander opposite her. She glanced round Lysander and scanned the rest of the hall. There was Olivia sitting with Asa on the drama table, Charlie, Gabriel, Fidelio and Dagbert were sitting at the blue table with Billy. But there was no sign of Amelia. As she noticed this the door opened and Amelia ran in. She ran over to Manfred and whispered something in his ear. The two stood up and left. Georgie wondered what was going on. She crept out the hall after whispering to Emma that she needed to go to the bathroom. Georgie followed Manfred and Amelia into the art room. Or what was supposed to be the art room. It was like a jungle there were plants all over the place and monkey's climbing in the trees. Georgie bit her lip. One of her art tasks today had been to draw a jungle and she knew that Amelia knew about her powers.

"I don't know what's happened," Manfred said shaking his head. Amelia looked at him.

She glanced towards the door and saw her sister there. "Neither do I," Amelia said looking at Georgie sadly. "I came in here and well it was like this. Someone must be endowed. And it must be a first year because their art task was to draw a jungle."

Manfred nodded. "We need to speak to them then," he said grimly before heading out the door. Georgie hid behind the door and waited until he was gone down the corridor. Georgie stepped out to find Amelia glaring at her.

"Sort it out sis. You caused it, you get rid of it." Amelia said before turning around and heading back to the hall. Georgie got her lion out her pocket.

"Help," she whispered. The lion looked at her.

"Accept it Georgie or more of this will happen. You can only get rid of it in one way, erase your picture and you erase the objects in the picture," Lion told her.

"I can't do that. That's my coursework," Georgie exclaimed. The lion shrugged and jumped back into her pocket. Georgie headed back to the hall. She slipped back into place next to Tancred and Emma. Manfred stood up and beckoned Amelia to him. Amelia stood and walked over to him.

"Evening everyone. Welcome back to a new school year. It's great to see you all again and to welcome our new first years. We have three new endowed students starting this year. Tasha, Sasha and James, stand up," the three students stood up looking very nervous. Georgie saw that two of them were twins and were both music students and that the boy was in art as he had been sitting next to Lysander. Lysander, Emma, Tancred and Georgie all smiled at him. "This is Amelia, she will show you to the King's room after dinner where the endowed do their work if you just meet her at the end of the music tablet hat would be good." The three nodded and sat down.

"Now onto a more serious note. Will all first year art students stand up," Manfred continued. There was a surge of people standing up. Georgie felt sorry for James as it was the second time he'd had to get up. "Now one of you is endowed and obviously doesn't know it so James you can sit back down. The art room looks like a jungle and seeing as you art task was to draw a jungle it must be one of you. If you know it is you will you please own up. If not we will have to look at all your drawings and decide whose drawing the art room now looks like," Manfred told them. Georgie looked at her feet. She wasn't going to own up. She didn't believe it herself. "Very well, in that case you can all sit back down and myself and some of the prefects will look at your work to find out who we think it is. You are dismissed." Everyone stood up and started leaving. Lysander turned to James.

"Go find Amelia, we'll see you in the King's room," Lysander told him before Tancred and Emma followed him out. Georgie smiled at him.

"Don't worry. She's nice. She's my sister," Georgie told him indicating her sister who was waiting patiently with Sasha and Tasha. He smiled at her and ran off towards her. Georgie left the hall and headed to her classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Georgie had finished her homework and was absentmindedly do some more of her sketch from earlier. When she was dismissed from homework she looked at what she had completed. She had filled in the features of one of the occupants of her drawing. Emma Tolly. She had coloured her in too in her absentmindedness. She went up the stairs, put her bag into her room and went to find her cousin and sister and almost ran into them. "Have you seen Emma?" Olivia asked her cousin. Georgie shook her head. Olivia sighed. "She was talking to us and then she just stopped. We turned around and she wasn't there anymore. I wonder if it has anything to do with that endowed unknown art student." Amelia shook her head.

"I doubt it. Their drawings came to life not sucked the occupants of the drawing in," Amelia replied raising her eyebrow. Olivia shrugged and walked off to go and see if anyone else had seen Emma. Amelia looked closely at her sister before following her cousin.

Georgie ran back to her room and looked at her drawing. There was Emma. Trapped in Georgie's drawing. She was even able to move. Georgie leant in closer and could hear a tiny voice saying, "Help me Georgie, please." Georgie looked at the figure and whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to."

She pulled the lion out her pocket. "You said things came alive not got sucked in," she exclaimed quietly to it.

Lion shrugged. "It's different if it's a human. If you are drawing a portrait of someone the person gets sucked into your picture because they already exist in the real world. Inanimate things like flowers can be drawn exact replicas of and still come out because they won't cause the other flowers to go insane. Can you imagine if you had two Emma's walking around? You wouldn't know which was which and the real Emma would think she was going mad. That's why she is in your painting. You can't get her out until you accept it. If you try to erase your drawing, you erase Emma completely. Forever." The lion told Georgie.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Georgie fell asleep restless that night. She didn't want to accept but Emma was in trouble. Georgie slept drew. She knew that but she didn't expect to do it that night. She sat up , reached for her sketchbook and filled in the features of Tancred and Charlie next to Emma. Even in her sleep the drawing was so accurate you could tell it was them. She picked up her coloured pencils and coloured it in without realising she was putting the boys in danger. She put her pencils down and lay back down still sleeping.

Over in the boys room there was two quiet pops and Charlie and Tancred disappeared.

When Georgie woke up the next morning the first thing she heard was commotion in the corridor. She ran out to hear what was going on. "They went to bed and then we woke up and they were just gone Manfred," Fidelio and Lysander were trying to explain to Manfred. He looked at them.

"I doubt that boys. They will be around. Just keep looking. If they haven't turned up by lunch let me know," Manfred told the boys. He then turned to the gathering of girls and boys. "As for the rest of you. Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious. Prefects we need a meeting. My office in twenty minutes. Ten girls rushed off to their dorms to get dressed closely followed by nine boys running off in the opposite direction. Georgie went back to her dorm and looked at her sketchbook. There next to Emma was Charlie and Tancred. Georgie sighed before sitting on her bed.

"I really am sorry," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Lysander, Amelia, Asa and the other 17 prefects were standing in Manfred's office. "You have to keep your eye out for anyone suspicious. Someone could have locked them up or know what happened to them. We will have to ask the night staff and the prefects that were on duty last night. Also ask any students who you think might know anything."

Lysander and Amelia both opened their mouths to argue but Asa got their first. "You can't just do that. Three students have gone missing from inside the school. There's got to be a reason behind it." Amelia nodded.

"The thing is though they are all on the good side of the endowed too," Amelia stated. "Inez, Idith, Joshua and that lot will be fine. But what about the rest of us? Like Lysander and I, Olivia, Billy, Dagbert, Asa and yourself. We could be next." Manfred looked at her. He turned to the other prefects.

"You lot can go. Lysander, Amelia and Asa stay a minute," he said so the other prefects left. He turned back to Amelia. "We'll be fine. Hopefully. I know they are your friends but we have to just do what we can for them." Lysander went to argue. "Don't. We have to reassure everyone that we are doing everything we can."

"Do you think it has anything to do with this unknown endowed artist?" Lysander asked. Manfred shook his head.

"I really don't know," he replied sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Lysander, Olivia, Gabriel, Fidelio, Asa, Dagbert, Billy and Georgie were sitting on their usual rock. Manfred and Amelia were talking to the students to see if they knew any more information about the three missing students. Georgie had hidden her sketchbook in her bag so nobody could see her drawing of her friends. Georgie turned to Liv. "They will find them, won't they?" she asked. Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. I hope so," Liv replied. She looked so sad. Georgie realised it was because Emma was her best friend. Manfred and Amelia came up at the end of break.

"Nobody knows anything," Amelia moaned. She looked at Georgie but didn't seem to realise it was her fault. Georgie put her hand on her sister's shoulder. They walked back into school.

Georgie opened her book when she got into the cloakroom. They were still moving and Georgie was relived. She went to her art room and had to dodge past her trees to get to her seat. She saw that Lysander was standing at the front of the class.

"I want to see your drawings from yesterday. All of you," he said sternly. Everyone pulled out their jungle pictures and Lysander went round and looked at them. He picked up Georgie's picture as well as three others. He turned to their class teacher. "Can I take these? I need to check with the others which one it could be." She nodded and Lysander left the classroom but not before glancing at Georgie.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

All the prefects were standing in the art room examining the four pieces of paper laid in front of them and the jungle in the room. They had cut it down to two drawings. "It could be either," Elizabeth complained. "We're not going to be able to work it out." It was late and everyone was tired. Amelia spun round and glared at her.

"It's not your friends that could have been taken by this endowed artist it's ours. If you can't be bothered to help then go away," she told her angrily. Elizabeth looked at her feet but stayed where she was. Amelia turned to Lysander. "Whose drawings are they?" she asked.

Lysander turned to look at her. "A girl called Rea, and... your sister's." Amelia sighed.

"I swear I would know if it was her that was doing this," Amelia sighed exasperatedly. Lysander shrugged.

"I'm not so sure you would. Not if Georgie was keeping it a secret. Think about if this endowed person is behind the missing people Georgie is the main suspect. She hangs around with us so she knows exactly what we look like. She could be plotting our disappearances as we speak Amelia," Lysander told her. Amelia looked at him.

"Maybe, but maybe not. I don't know anymore. But she's the main suspect then," Lysander nodded at this, "So let's go tell Manfred," Amelia replied.

Over in her bedroom Georgie was sleeping. She knew the prefects were inspecting her artwork. She knew her sister would stick up for her but would she be overruled. Georgie started sleep drawing again. This time she drew Asa, Dagbert and Billy. With small pops the boys disappeared from their beds and Asa disappeared from Manfred's room causing alarm throughout the prefects.

"Where's he gone?" Lysander shouted. Amelia shrugged while Manfred just stared at the spot where he had been standing.

"Grab Georgie and bring her here," Manfred commanded. Lysander and Amelia ran to Georgie's room.

Georgie woke up and found herself looking at Dagbert, Billy and Asa inside her drawing. She ripped the page out of her sketchbook, scrunched it up and hid it in her pyjama's. Just then Lysander and Amelia burst through the door. All the girls woke up and screamed when they saw the African in the room. Amelia just looked stunned before she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her to Manfred. Lysander stayed and searched through her stuff to see if he could find any evidence of an endowment. He couldn't and he returned to Manfred's office.

"How did you create the jungle and where are the students?" Manfred asked her threateningly. Amelia was standing in the corner not looking at Georgie even though Georgie was staring at her.

"I didn't do it," Georgie said watching her sister's reaction. She didn't even react to that. Lysander walked in.

"There's no evidence of anything. I promise," he said. Manfred nodded. "You may go Georgie. Amelia keep an eye on her." Amelia nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

The next morning at break Georgie, Amelia, Lysander and Manfred were all distant with each other. Olivia, Fidelio and Gabriel knew about the others disappearance but didn't know why the prefects were so distant with Georgie. Olivia asked Amelia what it was about.

"We accused her. Of the jungle and the disappearances. Lysander searched her stuff and found no evidence of it. I think she's slightly annoyed with us," Amelia explained. Olivia nodded.

" Just a bit," she replied.

Georgie was sitting away from the others. She was irritated that her friends accused her even if it was her. She had her piece of paper out with her friends on. She drew in features on two other sketches. She realised she had drawn the two people she was most annoyed with. Lysander and Manfred. She put the paper in her pocket and from behind her she heard two 'Pop'. She turned around and saw Olivia, Amelia, Fidelio and Gabriel staring at the place where they had just been. They all glanced at Georgie. She shrugged.

"I knew this would happen," Amelia said. She glared at Georgie. Olivia looked at Georgie.

"She didn't mean it," Olivia told Georgie when they were walking back. "She loves you. Lots that's why she was upset with you when she thought it was you." Georgie shrugged, knowing Amelia knew it was her was painful.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

It was Thursday night. They had one more day left of school then they could go home. The whole school was agitated. The talent's master and half the endowed students had just disappeared and people wondered when the next one's would go. The girls in Georgie's room were discussing as they got ready for bed.

"I bet you, two more go tonight," Alicia said loudly. This caused people to shout out in either agreement or disagreement. Georgie thought she was right. Georgie hadn't slept drawn in two nights but thought it might happen that night. Matron came in and switched the light off. Georgie didn't want to fall asleep. Her sister had only just started to talk to her again and she didn't want to ruin it. She fell asleep, lying on her hands.

Georgie woke up to the girls shouting, "I told you it would happen." Georgie looked up at them.

"Fidelio and Gabriel disappeared over night. But Fidelio's not even endowed. I wonder why he disappeared," Alex shouted.

"It's that whole group of Charlie's friends. Georgie you better watch out. It's only you, your sister and cousin left. One of you three will be next," Alicia told her spitefully. Georgie glared at her and got up and went down to breakfast. As she approached the main hall she saw Olivia crying and Amelia with her arms wrapped around her comforting her. Georgie approached them.

"Hey Liv, Ami," Georgie said joining in the hug. "I heard the news." Olivia nodded and hugged her younger cousin.

"It's awful. We could be next," Olivia said worriedly. Amelia nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Olivia, Amelia and Georgie all arrived home within twenty minutes of each other due to the school buses. They started telling Olivia's mum about their week and the disappearances of their friends. While they were talking Georgie crept upstairs and took out her picture. There they all were. All of her friends and two blank figures. She looked at them and thought about the girls downstairs. I won't let it happen,' Georgie thought. She went back down and joined in the conversation.

That night Amelia and Olivia were sitting up talking about the disappearances. Georgie was asleep. "I don't think she's doing them Liv, I really don't. I know she did the jungle but not this," Amelia said. Liv looked confused. "She's endowed. What she draws to life. You remember she sketched those flowers, they came out her sketchbook. They came to life. But I don't think she would ever draw anything to do with us disappearing." Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I don't either. Night Ami," Olivia yawned.

Meanwhile, Georgie in the next room was asleep but was sleep drawing. Olivia disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"Georgia! Where is she?" Amelia stormed into Georgie's room. Amelia didn't ever raise her voice but knew how to project it to make an impact. Georgie jumped up out of bed. She looked stunned. "Where is Olivia?" Amelia clarified.

Georgie shook her head. "I don't know," she whimpered. Amelia looked at her angrily. "Ok, maybe I do." She got the piece of paper out and gave it to Amelia. Amelia looked at her moving friends.

"It was you all along. You drew and they what? Got sucked in?" Amelia asked. Georgie nodded. "Why?"

Georgie looked at her sister. "Inanimate things come to life. Portraits of humans, well the human gets dragged in because if a replica appeared you would think you are going insane and would end up ill. So it drags you in instead. Or at least it will keep doing it until I accept I'm endowed."

Amelia looked long and hard at the picture. "You better start accepting then if that's the way we are going to get out friends back," Amelia told her. Georgie shook her head. Amelia looked at her disdainfully. "Then in your case you better get used to being lonely." She pointed to the blank figure left on the page. "Because I reckon, that's me." Amelia stood up and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Georgie was annoyed with Amelia and decided to fill in her sister's image into the final figure. The moment after she finished it her painting lit up and she could see her sister waving at her. She looked down and started to cry. She missed her sister and friends. "I did this. I caused all this to happen," Georgie said out loud. Her lion jumped out her pocket.

"Do you accept you're endowed. I can bring them back if you do?" he asked. Georgie nodded tears still falling down her cheeks. The picture glowed blue and the lion was edged with blue. The lion formed back into a soft toy and her friends tumbled out the picture onto a heap on her bedroom floor.

"Liv, Ami, Charlie, Fidelio, Gabriel, Billy, Dagbert, Asa, Manfred, Tancred, Lysander, Emma," Georgie cried when she saw them all. They all looked up from their uncomfortable positions on top of each other. They smiled at Georgie.

"We knew you'd save us. But please tell me if you ever draw us again we won't end up in the picture," Emma pleaded rubbing her rib where Tancred had elbowed her when they had fallen out. Georgie giggled.

"I don't think you will. I know I'm endowed. I accept it so hopefully I'll be able to control what comes out the pictures," Georgie replied. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all disentangled themselves and stood up. They hugged Georgie who laughed at their relieved faces.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this. I wanted to get it finished before christmas and seeing as that's in two days i thought i should post it all up. I hope you enjoyed and thank you if you're still reading this after all this time. Happy Christmas. Rebekah xx**

All of them returned to school that Monday much to Dr. Bloor's relief. He informed parents and authorities they had been returned before telling Georgie off and giving her detention that weekend.

When Georgie relayed her conversation with Dr Bloor everyone burst out laughing. She looked confused.

"Hey, it could have been worse," Olivia laughed, "he could of publicly told the whole of our town that you caused it to happen." Georgie burst out laughing with her friends. She loved having her friends beside her again.


End file.
